


At Both Ends

by Invictusimpala



Series: To Love Another [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Cock Cages, Collars, Comeplay, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Gags, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Purgatory, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Sam, Top Benny, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Go to hell, man, you look like you belong there</em> rings through his ears as Dean’s hand comes down on his ass with a loud slapping sound. The little punk at the store caused him a weeks worth of panic, of stress, and as both Benny and Dean know, the only way to really snap Sam out of it is to help him down into subspace the good old fashioned way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Both Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

_Go to hell, man, you look like you belong there_ rings through his ears as Dean’s hand comes down on his ass with a loud slapping sound. The little punk at the store caused him a weeks worth of panic, of stress, and as both Benny and Dean know, the only way to really snap Sam out of it is to help him down into subspace the good old fashioned way.

He can’t come -- he’s got his cock cage locked on tight, and that’s not going anywhere anytime soon. His collar is being pulled on every time he moves by the restraints he’s tied up in, his arms and legs bound to one another, every thing joined and interlocked in some intricate design Benny picked up from who knows where, his stomach in the sheets and limbs behind him in the air, held up only by those ropes.

Sam’s mouth is stuffed full with Benny’s cock, the ring gag in his mouth keeping him open for when his Doms deem his mouth ready to use, when there’s spit trickling down his chin, and when he’s whining for it.

The memories that are held back by a poorly built mental dam are forced to recede so far back Sam doesn’t even remember why they’re doing this, only that he needs more of it and fast.

Dean yanks the plug from his hole and slides right in, and Sam shouts around the length shoved in his mouth, both his throat and hole fluttering.

“We’re going to fuck the hell right out of you, Sammy.”

“Keep suckin’, sugar, gonna fill you up if you keep doin’ that.”

Sam tries to swirl his tongue around the head to get a taste when Benny orgasms, but the gag in his mouth prevents him from it.

He's not entirely disappointed.

Dean fills him up too, pushes his come into Sam's hole and plugs him back up.

That's happened three or four times tonight, the come dripping from him, and then Dean slowly pushing it back in with his thumb into Sam's sensitive, stretched out, sloppy hole.

"So greedy, baby. Need some more?"

Dean spanks his ass red again, and Sam knows there'll be bruises for weeks he'll cherish and trace with reverence as he watches himself in the mirror.

But right now he's really focusing on Benny who replaces Dean, and he slides through his come, adds to it after a while of slowly rocking into Sam, murmuring dirty things in his ear that makes his cheeks burn.

"Look so good with your hole stretched around my cock, cher."

Sam tries to move, but his whole body jerks when he tries to. That makes his skin break out in goose bumps.

"Come."

He doesn't know who said it or when, but when he comes to he's still in the same position, tied and bound, and Benny's cock still splitting him open, but now there's come dripping sluggishly from the opening at the top of the cock cage, and a satisfying low burn in his abdomen.

"Come."

Sam cries out and comes dry. His cock twitches in its confines, and Sam squirms as he's wiped clean, muscles still flinching under gentle touches, pleasure still making his head buzz.

Both his Doms kiss just at his lower back, and he sighs happily.

"Ready for some water?" Benny asks, and he nods his head.

The gag is unclipped and peeled carefully away from his lips, and dried spit is cleaned from his face with a damp cloth.

Benny's the only one who knows how to untie his bonds, and he does it slowly so Sam doesn't get hurt, and so he can get the blood flowing at a good pace, not too fast.

"Need," Sam gasps, and Dean catches him when he goes slack against the mattress.

"Hey, hey, hey, you okay?" Dean asks, turning him over, and Benny supports his other side.

"More."

"I think that was enough, cher. Drink up."

Sam sips from the cup, but sleep wins out over swallowing this time.

He dreams of Dean and Benny and him in bed just like this, and he still doesn't quite remember what started the scene.

He's told he's a good boy when he tells his Doms as much, and the next morning when he goes to work, it's with a swift walk instead of heavy shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
